


The Written Word

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [144]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Justice, correspondence. There's something in Kristoff's possessions that Justice cannot understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Written Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).



“Commander, I require your assistance.”

“What is it, Justice?” Gerod looks up from his spellbook, marking his place with a strip of old cloth.

“There is…something in Kristoff’s possessions I have not been able to understand,” he says, producing a tatty old sheet of paper. “There are markings in ink upon them that resemble runes, but they react to nothing.”

“It’s a letter, Justice.” Gerod squints at the signature, and smiles to himself. Justice is fascinated by the way the corners of the mage’s eyes scrunch into a web of lines. “It is from Kristoff’s wife, Aura, and addressed to him. When people cannot speak for distance, it is markings like this, writing, that must carry the message.”

“Words travel the Fade, no matter how distant—but they do not take form like this,” Justice says solemnly. “It is powerful, this writing.”

“Yes,” the Orlesian agrees, looking down at the book in his hand, the copies of the Chant in the hall, the saucy poems Sigrun is giggling about to herself in one corner. “It truly is.”


End file.
